Sacrifice
by BlackNinjaJay
Summary: The war is at it's definitive moment, Madara and Obito stand strong on top of the ten tails. The Allie have had no effect on there opposition Madara possesses. The whole army has been drained of chakra and Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones with any chakra left. But when one of them makes a sacrifice, lives are changed forever. Sacrifice always comes with a cost.


**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or the cover image.**

**NEW STORY! Hope you guys enjoy this and tell me if I should continue. Apologies for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sacrifice**

"I told you it was no use, Naruto." Obito said in an even tone. He stared down at me from the Juubi, one eye rinnegan the other sharingan.

"No….no…no." I said as I struggled to stand up. I had nothing left no chakra, and Kurama was taken from me. I knew I was gonna die either way, but I couldn't let it end like this. I clutched my shoulder as I stood up and glared straight at Obito.

"Now do you see!? Now do you understand!? You stood no chance from the beginning!" Obito yelled with stinging fury at me.

"Grrrr." I groaned. I bit my lip as I made the cross with my hands.

"Heh you have no more chakra left for more shadow clones. Now you'll die along with your friends!" Obito said as he raised out a hand. The Juubi started making a giant bijuu dama.

"I refuse!" I yelled with a strangled voice.

"Hm?" Madara grunted as he glanced over to Obito, who had an enraged expression.

"Just give up! Stop fighting there is no point!" Obito yelled even madder than before. His sharingan's tomoe spun dangerously.

"Obito." Madara said in a blank tone. He could care less about me and Obito's argument. He just wanted to go through with the Eternal Tsukyomi.

"Grrrr, I'll never give up!" I yelled back as I tried to collect natural energy.

"Look around you." Obito said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone precious to you is nearly dead, because you won't give up." Obito said as he lifted his arms.

I gritted my teeth as I looked behind me to view the battlefield. As much as I hate to admit mostly everyone n was either dead or passed out.

"So just give up." Obito said calmly.

I had no response I couldn't say anything.

"Don't believe him Naruto." A familiar voice said.

"Wha?" I turned around, it was none other than Sasuke who was clutching his arm.

"Don't tell me you were considering giving up." Sasuke said in cautious tone.

"I don't know." I said shamefully.

"Don't believe him Naruto." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"If you give up now you're lying to yourself. You're forsaking everyone who died in this war. And you're forsaking everyone who put their trust in you." Sasuke said.

My eyes widened as the realization hit me. Sasuke was right everyone who put their trust in me, to protect everyone.

"_Old man, pervy sage, Octopops, Mom and Dad. And most of all everyone."_ I thought to myself

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he charged up chakra to use his mangekyo sharingan.

"You're going to be a traitor who can't forgive yourself!" Sasuke yelled emotion could be heard in his voice. This is something he exprinced personally. He had no hate towards the village or did anything to it, but he wasn't there to help. He felt like he was a traitor, and he wanted to somehow right his wrongs.

"Sasuke…YOU'RE RIGHT!" I yelled as I used all my energy to stand up.

"Hm? Obito you're giving him too much time, fire the bijuu dama." Madara commanded as he stared at Obito.

"Shut it!" Obito yelled.

"So this is what I get after saving you, just remember you will pay me back." Madara said in a cool tone.

"I never found you as a friend Madara." Obito replied in an even voice.

"It's interesting to see what you do once you get some power." Madara said as he turned around. He was possibly verbally defeated.

"Alright it's time for our last attack." Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah." I said slightly nervous, the thick chakra (pause) forming from the bijuu dama was immense.

"You have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no." I said.

"Haha it's too late Naruto, Juubi now!" Obito said as he raised out his arm. The enormous bomb of chakra came our way.

"There's no time!" Sasuke yelled as he summoned his Susanoo and was ready to fire a bow and arrow. Sasuke fired his arrow at the bijuu dama. The arrow had no effect on the blast.

"Damn it." Sasuke said as he brought up his Susanoo's shield. I made a 100 shadow clones as I conjured up the last of my Sage Mode chakra.

"_**Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage**_" I yelled as me and my shadow clones rushed the giant chakra mass. Sasuke was wide-eyed as he saw me run straight at the bijuu dama.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sasuke yelled appalled and nervous. Now was not the time to do stupid moves.

My rasengans clashed with the chakra mass, most of my clones were destroyed from the pressure. I was down to my last few clones who were still holding back the bijuu dama with the rasengan.

"ARGHHHHHH I WON'T GIVE UP!" I screamed as I sent my last bit of chakra into my rasengan. The two chakra forces clashed and exploded. I got hit in the explosion all I saw was an array of colors. I felt a blast of pain hit my whole body, as I went flying back.

Sasuke caught me with his Susanoo as I struggled to see anything. My vision was blurred and I could hear scream and shouts. I could hear Sasuke muttering "Damn it Naruto why'd you do that?".

"Now you see the power of the Juubi. Was this truly worth it Naruto? WAS IT!?" Obito yelled.

"Sakura!?" I heard Sasuke yell in a blurred voice. My hearing was really fucked up. I could only hear a ringing sound, which interrupted my hearing.

"I…can't heal him….Sasuke…." Sakura said depressed as she tried to use medical jutsu.

"This is the price the world has to pay, war. War is what causes all these deaths and pain. Now do you understand?!" Obito said in a pain stricken voice.

"His heartbeat is fading away." Sakura said tears in her eyes. Even Kakashi had a sad face which you could see even behind his mask.

"People die in these wars for what reason?! Why do you try to fight, infinite Tsukyomi will make the perfect world. No wars, no more fighting." Obito continued.

"Sacrifice…." Sasuke said blankly.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said between tears as Sasuke dashed up to his feet.

"Heh so the runt tries to do something." Madara said clearly unimpressed by Sasuke.

His wrist was broken but Sasuke began to make hand seals.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Madara asked as he watched the unfamiliar sequence of hand seals.

"It doesn't matter, the Juubi will finish him off." Obito said confidently.

"This is the last thing I can do for you dobe." Sasuke said as he continued with his hand seals.

"I've always had to get you out of trouble…" Sasuke said looking back at their genin days.

"But this is…."

"My last sacrifice." Sasuke said as he finished his hand seals. There was a bright light and a warm feeling. When the light disappeared Naruto was standing up. But something about him was different about him. And meanwhile Sasuke was passed out on the ground.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura questioned.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sakura take care of Sasuke…. I'm gonna finish this fight." Naruto said as he ran straight at the bijuu dama.

"WAIT NARUTO!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled.

But Naruto kept on running he turned around and smiled at them with a thumbs up.

"I don't know what you're planning but it's over. Juubi!" Obito yelled as the ten tails shot another chakra mass.

Naruto made hand seals as thw bijuu dama shot at him. But the bijuu dama got sucked into a different dimesion.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No I didn't do that, Naruto did." Kakashi explained.

"But I thought only you and Obito could do that?" Sakura questioned.

"I…I…don't….know….." Kakashi said astonished.

"Hm? Kid has a few new tricks, tricks similar to your mangekyo sharingan." Madara said suspiciously as he glanced to Obito.

"I don't know where he got this power, but it won't make a difference." Obito said.

"Now it's time to end this." Naruto said as the chakra mass shot from behind the juubi causing a giant explosion. The explosion unbalanced Madara and Obito but the ten tails still stood strong.

"Obito end this now, you gave them too much time." Madara stated.

"Grrr." Obito grunted.

"Now to end this." Naruto said as a multiple chakra hands emitted from his body. A hand went for the juubi, it drained all the chakra from it. And two hands went for Madara and Obito.

"What is this jutsu I can't move and the juubi's chakra has been taken." Obito said.

"It's going towards Sasuke's body." Madara said sensing the tailed beast chakra.

"Now this should end your reanimation." Naruto said as he made another round of hand seals.

Madara's body started to crack and peel, and his whole body was shining brightly.

"It seems you failed me Obito." Madara said in a mild voice.

"Ugh." Obito grunted in pain.

"I'll have you use Rinne Tensei before this reanimation body disappears." Madara said as he summoned black zetsu.

"It's too late for both of you." Naruto said as he landed in the juubi. Meanwhile the black zetsu took control of Obito's body.

"Damn you Madara." Obito grunted as he tried to fight the influence of back zetsu. Naruto rapidly made hand seals as he placed a hand on the juubi.

"What?! A sealing jutsu?" Madara said as he jumped off the juubi.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as a special design formed on the head of the juubi.

"Damn it Madara, tell him to release me." Obito commanded.

"Sorry you're getting sealed, since you ruined my plan." Madara said furiously as he crossed his arms.

At this point Sasuke started waking up slightly, as Naruto's seal started working. The juubi was somehow being sealed, well its body was. Since Naruto stole its chakra the juubi went back to his original shell. Its original shell being the Demonic Statue of Outer Path.

Naruto looked behind himself and glanced at Madara. Then he stared at his team and friends, and in particular Sasuke. Sasuke was finally waking up from his concussion, which Sakura and Kakashi noticed.

"Sas…su…ke." Sasuke muttered he was barely conscious.

"Naruto." Naruto said to no one in particular

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worried for her teammate.

"Sak..ura…what..happened?" Sasuke said as he tried to get up.

"Don't move!" Sakura demanded.

"I will get my revenge and finish what I started, Naruto." Madara said as threat. Naruto grunted in response.

"And you….such a waste of power….for a fellow Uchiha." Madara said disappointed.

"Ughh." Sasuke groaned in reply.

"It seems this is goodbye." Madara said as he disappeared completely.

Meanwhile the Juubi began getting sealed as Obito activated his mangekyo.

"I won't let you do this!" Obito roared as he was sucked into his other dimension.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned.

"I will come back again." Obito said as the last of his presence in this dimension disappeared.

"Well it looks like its goodbye everyone." Naruto said as his body began glowing.

"Wait! Naruto where are you going!?" Kakashi asked in a panicked voice.

"The price of the sealing jutsu is the user's life." Naruto yelled.

"So t-t-this i-is g-g-good b-bye?!" Sakura choked out between tears.

"Yeah it is Sakura." Naruto said sadly.

"J-j-just w-when w-w-we became…." Sakura couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Became a team again." Kakashi finished for his saddened subordinate.

"I know…..but everything will be alright." Naruto said.

"Naruto….." Kakashi said at an loss of words.

"Kaka-sensei please take care of Sakura." Naruto pleaded.

"I will." Kakashi said.

"And Sasuke if you can hear me….thanks. And please protect Sakura as well."

"I-I w-will." Sasuke struggled out he wouldn't even remember half of this. He was still only half conscious.

"And tell everyone and especially Hinata I'm sorry. Thank you guys for everything as Team 7." Naruto said solemnly.

"Goodbye!" Naruto said with a genuine smile and thumbs up. He disappeared along with the juubi in one big flash of light. All that was left was a kunai that said Team 7 and a giant design representing the seal. Sakura at that moment cried a waterfall. Kakashi could do nothing to console her, and Sasuke was out cold.

"_Naruto…."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

_**"So it's you…."**_

"Who are you, where am I?!"

_**"Who I am doesn't matter now, but the decisions you made matter now."**_

"I think I did the right thing."

_**"Well you did. You fulfilled what was right for the greater good."**_

"It's all up to him now."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think is happening in the story. Also tell me if I should continue. **

**Peace Out!**


End file.
